Phantom Poems
by tinylexie
Summary: This is a collection of poems I wrote while I was thinking about the Phantom of the Opera. They are all from the Phantom’s point of view. Please no unnecessary flames.
1. Chapter 1: The Melody of Life

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera in anyway. I'm only guilty of listening to various Phantom of the Opera soundtracks so many times my mother knows the tunes. This first poem is one I have revised. I hope that it is less like "Music of the Night." There may be some lines that echo "Music of the Night," but I cannot get that song out of my head. I hope, though, that people like this version of "the Melody of Life" more than the last one. No flames please. If all you are going to tell me is that certain lines sound like "Music of the Night," please do not bother because I can already guess that. Thank you and happy reading.**_

_The Melody of Life_

Behold the cruelties of harsh reality,  
Bearing down and crushing you.  
Now joyfully jump into the arms of agony.  
Drown in deep shadows.  
Immerse yourself in passion that burns,  
And sing with me the Melody of Life.

Through my dark but omnipotent music,  
You shall achieve true beauty,  
For the darkness does not deceive.  
When you feel like you are blind,  
You will find the secrets of the world;  
But society is a lie,  
When exposed before the light.  
Those with power race ahead,  
While the oppressed are left behind.  
Fight against all that is unfair.  
Relish in my music of truth like a lover,  
Though it may sometimes hurt.  
Glance towards the realm of illumination.

Run from reality; step into illusion.

Abandon all sense and reason.

Do not be empty of emotion.  
Deny humanity, for it is corrupted.  
Erupt like a volcano; let the lava flare…

My music is deep, not shallow or bland,  
Profound and more than just a pretty sound.  
Perfection is not all that matters,  
For reality is not perfect in its turbulence.  
Sense past the surface;

Luxuriate in bewilderment;  
Feel what overwhelms the ignorant.

Cast aside your face and your body;  
For physical beauty is quickly fading,  
But internal beauty is kindly everlasting.  
Look beyond the mask and the demon,  
For I could change the world,  
Change for the better the course of life,  
If only I would be given the chance.  
See not the beast but the human being,  
Intensely yearning for love and belonging.

My music is sorrowful yet outbursts ecstasy.  
The Melody of Life is ominous freedom;  
It's a powerful friend I can always trust,  
For in my music I'm never truly by myself  
In the uneasy yet caring night that I roam.

Search for a new and better truth!  
Escape to your swirling dreams!  
Fall under my mesmerizing spell!  
Don't let being different make you afraid!  
I am an alien, live as one as well!  
Destroy all that lies before you!!!

Reach for my exalting music; never let it go.  
Unite with my provoking melody.

Live as you ought to _with me_.  
Tremble before the eternal divinity  
Of the imposing Melody of Life…


	2. Chapter 2: Midnight

_**I came up with the title of this poem while I was listening to "Memory" from Cats. It began with the word "midnight," and I decided to go along with it. I also figured that midnight would be one of the Phantom's favorite times. **_

_Midnight_

Midnight, my time of guile and reign,  
My time to roam my magical domain.

Midnight, freedom I find in candles and stars.  
I will let my imagination pound free and true.

Wandering, always wandering,  
My mind is never at rest.

See and hear what others cannot.

My mind's voices, combine with my voice.

Pondering, always pondering life's mysteries,  
Embracing dreams and fantasies,  
Panting and heaving desperately,  
Breathing barely and gasping heavily,  
My blood dreams of beating in ecstasy.  
My veins cannot stop flowing and pumping.  
My roaring soul desires to rage…

My mind, dwelling in residing depth,  
Deep thoughts must always be flooding,

My mind must always be learning.

Thinking, always thinking about the world,  
And how it could have been different,  
If only I had been accepted  
Instead of being tormented and tortured.

Midnight, why fear the darkness?  
The shadows are my friends.  
Gleaming moon, rise up, and never set.  
Beaming moon, defeat the truculent sun,  
So it will never rise again.

Midnight, possess my very essence!  
This is my kingdom; my will is rule!  
Let everyone tremble before my presence!  
I shall discharge my boiling vengeance;  
Pour out my pain, for I am justice!!!

Midnight, my time of peace,  
Light my glowing torch of life,  
And let me bear it in power and endurance.  
Midnight, my companion I trust…


End file.
